Niall's Dark Secret
by 1DONESHOTANON
Summary: Niall has a dark secret, but will his lover discover it before it's too late?


**This story takes place in the year 2056. **

WEEK 1…: prolog

The room was dark, almost too dark to see the shiny new boxers Niall was wearing; they were from Primark. I sat down the cold, hard, solitary, thin, black , lonely mattress of the bed in the prison cell. You see, Niall Horan was a convicted murderer but I always knew he was wrongly charged. Oh, how wrong I was.

Niall made his way towards, shaking his hips sultrily as he walked, stripping off the remainder of his clothes. He was stood before me and I couldn't beliebe my ears as I took in the beautiful, Irish popstar gone murderer stood before me. 

"Nice carrot" I bantered with the Irish leprechaun, his dishevelled, golden hair matched perfectly with his sea blue orbs. He walked closer, licking his Guinness tainted lips . The pale irish complexion had never looked so sexy. 

He started closing the small space between us and I could feel his hot breath on my face, going in for the kiss. He suddenly moved at the last moment and licked my left nostril; oh how it turned me on.

"Oh! Niall Horan!" I Gasped. "You turn me wild!"

I reached out and grabbed a handful of his delectable locks as he started engulfing my own. It's fair to say I was a bit shocked at his crazy antics, but I was always willing to experiment and seein as we didn't have much time, I didn't want to argue. The thought of being caught sent a rush through my veins. You see, I had snuck into his room and I had been posing as a prison guard. It was very hard to get the job, given who I was, and I didn't want all the effort to go to waste.

He started clawing my back in his haste never ACTUALLY going for the kiss. I was starting to get anxious but then he shoved his tongue down my throat. I gagged. I wasn't used to him being this rough with me , I liked it. It was like pulling off a bandaid(or plaster(depending wjat side of the burling wall you're at)) ; the quicker you do it, the less it hurts.

And then he started singing to me my favourite One direction song – 'Glad You Came' – and I was glad, more glad than you could ever imagine.

He approached me again , but slower this time. Crawling on the ground , like a cat approaching its prey , until he was finally perched under my legs. I was so on edge, this wild, sexy animal was showing me his deepest darkest fantasy , opening his whole soul before me . It was so erotic I simply was not used to it.

'god Niall, I have never seen you like this before' I said as he reached up. A shudder spread across my whole body as I had a flashback.

…_.That night. That harsh cold night, was the worst of my life. 'I'll never let go' I screamed as I grasped on to his hand , his body dangling over the edge of that fateful cliff__**. (AUTHOURS NOTE : sorry guys , this gets a bit traumatic here) **__. Suddenly a strong wind blew and he was forced out of my grasp ! 'NOOOOOOO' I cried cried in vain . I knew it was no use. I will NEVER forget the day we lost poor fluffy the bunny rabbit…__**.**_

'Neil, I can't do this! Its too soon!' I roared! 

'Its OK babe, let me take you're mind off it' he said, trailing his hands down my bare chest, stopping at my hips and pulling me close, grinding our hips together.

'Sorry Ive never heard of Germany' I said, suddenly.

'WHAT?!' 

'Sorry, I was daydreaming..' I replied. He stared at me angrily and that's when **IT** happened. He punched me in the face and threw me back onto the cold, hard, solitary, thin, black , lonely mattress of the bed. He reached down and grabbed my testicles with his teeth and slowly started gnawing his way through the skin. I screamed out in pain which only seemed to egg him on more. 

So I bit my tongue hard and before I knew it I had penetrated the skin and went all the way through. When he had finished his task, he grabbed by cell keys and fled, stark naked, the last thing I see is his beautiful bare bottom. 

And that is the story of how I, Louis Walsh, died.

Goodby Simon, I allways loved you. It was you and only you and that is why, in my last moments, I dipped my finger into my very own blood and wrote you a letter explaining everything on a cold, hard, solitary cell floor. 

Yours always, Louis-Poo! 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END!

**AN: I really hoped you all enjoyed that! So this is my first EVER fanfic so I really REALLY hope you all liked it and , I would love feedback from you all! Please don't be mean, as I am new to this, but I would love your honest feedback as I am willing to learn because I am new to this and would love to learn.( this took me 7 weeks to prepare as I wanted it to be perfect..)**

**K bye. Enjoy XOXO gossip girl (just kidding im not actually gossip girl) hehe;))**


End file.
